¿que pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: ¿QUE PASA CUANDO SE ABRAZAN EL AMOR Y LA MUERTE? Las acacias solo eran arbustos que daban sombra y espinas. Los duraznos daban frutos en su epoca y las rosas eran las flores favoritas de Maka.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿QUE PASA CUANDO SE ABRAZAN EL AMOR Y LA MUERTE?**_

Dime, ¿hace mucho frio allá arriba?, ¿sabes que ahora tu adornas el cielo?, ¿Qué el libro que tanto te gustaba sigue guardado en uno de los cajones de tu celda?

¿Vez la luz del día allá arriba?, ¿me has visto en las noches saludarte?, ¿sabes que ellos ya no están aquí?¿tal vez siempre fue de noche para ti. Todos te escribíamos cartas y las deslizábamos bajo tu puerta. Caramelos, fotos y mil historias de tu sombra y nuestras vidas. En especial las de ella. Ahora tus sombras caducaron en el ambiente.

Camino con Spirit por las mazmorras. Ya no es lo mismo. Yo ya no soy un crio y Spirit ya no tiene esa sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro y sus cabellos rojos fueron cortados y cambiados por una imagen seria. Caducamos al igual que tu y nos convertimos en huesos, músculos y nervios.

A pesar de estar en facciones serias, nos emociona el hecho de que la luna volviera a tener esa sonrisa sádica en el cielo. Parece como si las nubes le cosquillearan el cerebro y provocara que la sangre corriera por la comisura de sus labios. Dime, ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Escapaste de la celda celeste? ¿Tu caída fue muy brusca?

Nos detenemos frente la puerta más cercana a las escaleras. Perfecta para escapar del polvoso umbral. Stein parece un guardia justo a un lado de la puerta de acero. El tabaco del cigarro lo acompaña siempre aunque no fume y le da aspecto enfermizo. Ya no hace sonrisas siniestras como si le hiciera cosquillas la bruma y su bata se veía gris y opacada.

La puerta rechina como si no hubiera sido abierta por años mientras que el oxido y el polvo se enterraban como tumbas al metal. El brumoso humo de cigarrillo ya no me molestaba como antes, aunque no surtía efecto en mí los químicos del tabaco. Se podía ver el estrecho pasillo pero no el final. ¿Alicia se abría sentido así al caer por la madriguera del conejo?

Me adentre por el pasillo. Parecía encogerse a cada paso como mi alma. Mis pasos aumentaban al igual que mis latidos. No podía desplomarme ahora. Las paredes son demasiado estrechas para lograrlo. Uno tiene que permanecer un camino recto. Ya no pudiste mantenerte y terminaste desplomada de la sonrisa. Al final encuentro una habitación diminuta, parecía una caja negra. Como la sala de espera del hospital, carente de color vivo

Un paso. El débil fuego me permite verte. Dos pasos. Giras y me vez. Tres pasos. Siento que me desplomare. Cuatro pasos. Tus alas cubren tu cuerpo. Cinco pasos. El reloj desgarra los segundos con agujas traspasando mis pulmones y lo desgarra en tres velocidades.

Incluso pareces haber encogido. Con inertes cuencas vacías por ojos, y apareció esa pálido gris nube que incluso dan ganas de llorar. Y tus facciones ya no eran tímidas, ni tenían el tinte rojo oscuro. Solo era inexpresivo.

De la nada, mueves tu mano a tu cabeza. La golpeas con el dedo índice como si intentaras romper un huevo bien cocido, señalando con tus dedos puntiagudos la coronilla de tu cabeza.

-¿sabes dónde está el infierno?-vuelves a preguntar como hace años. Entonces, reúno valor suficiente para responder por primera vez.

-aquí…- respondo señalando mi cabeza.

¿Como paso exactamente?

Desde hace tiempo las personas veían la luna como una esfera de navidad negra. La esfera triste del árbol navideño que solo se enreda entre los cables de las luces. Sin resaltar de entre las ramas. Las historias, cuentos y canciones de cuna sobre ti comenzaron.

-es extraño que tras la desaparición de la sangre negra en la luna, aun no haya ningún oleada de locura-menciona Soul.

-puede que Crona haya absorbido toda la locura, aunque su mente aun no esta tan corrompida para volverse dios demonio.

-no hay nada que hacer por ahora.

-¿qué haremos…cuando sepa lo de Maka?

Entonces la realidad se retuerce entre mis brazos y cae como un balde de agua salada congelada. El frio nos desgarraba la piel como navajas a pesar de la chaqueta y el abrigo. El frio chocaba cada vez más fuerte en el rostro. Dolía como la bofetada de una muchacha enfurecida. Pero en verdad necesitaba sentir algo.

-tendremos que decírselo-dice-algún día lo descubrirá y corremos el peligro que se desestabilice la locura en su interior. Será mejor decirle la verdad y no herirla tanto, es mejor que lo sepa a que piense que Maka no la quiere ver por alguna razón.

Dime, ¿estás molesta de tu cuna en el vientre celeste? Tal vez Maka te visitaba por las noches de luna, te leía poemas y más poemas. Cada que podías estar con ella llevabas un cuaderno de pasta verde donde escribía poemas. Parecía una niña en víspera de navidad cada que te leía con entusiasmo. A veces, las palabras fluían más rápido y su emoción era inevitable. Incluso temblaba al sacar la libreta de su mochila. Debes estar furiosa.

Seguro brincan entre las nubes, si se caían no se volverían a levantar. Maka te haría compañía y Black Star te fanfarroneaba con sus aventuras de caja tonta. Comerían nubes. Tal vez Tsubaki y Liz harían ricas nubes. Pareceríamos unos niños jugando a que su familia nunca murió.

¡Ya veréis¡ Gorge Melies tendrá envidia de nuestro viaje a la luna. Aterrizaremos en su ojo con un cohete de libros pintados con sangre oxidada. Maka estará sentada en los labios de la luna y Black Star aparecerá con una enorme sonrisa gritando como egocéntrico que todo era una broma pesada. ¡Ya verán¡!no volveremos a estar solos¡

Patty volverá a reír como niña tornasolada y Soul seguiría siendo el tipo ¨cool¨ de siempre. Pero entonces recuerdo que ellos solo tienen dos cajas vacías para llenar con los esqueletos de las flores favoritas de Maka y Liz. Soul avienta su corazón al suelo, se desintegra al tocar su tumba. Patty pierde su sonrisa entre las flores, la recojo y la cuelgo en su rostro como un cuadro mal colgado, de una forma asimétrica.

Libros y enciclopedias se encuentran enterrados en las tumbas de roble, nada mejor que el estúpido roble. Sus tumbas esta a la sombra de una acacia, un durazno y un rosal. Renacerán como sombra de entre las espinas de la acacia, mordisquearan su carne en el durazno y nos visitaran entre los pétalos de las rosas rojas, las favoritas de Liz y Maka.

-lo sé-dice con toda la naturalidad del mundo siquiera hubo expresión en su rostro. Siquiera parecía la Crona de apariencia acobijada y la ropa de papel medica no cubrían los tatuajes de sus piernas ni brazos. Entonces sus facciones se entristecen y comienza a temblar.

- solo…-comienza a decir-…quiero ir a verla.

Suplica. Un pequeño gemido se desploma por sus labios. En un segundo todo puede pasar, en solo un maldito segundo basto para visitar la morge de cadáveres sin rostro.

hola~

estoy comenzando este fanfic corto de KidXCrona

me gusto el final del manga, pero le falto algo. entonces la señorita inspiracion volvio (yay YwY)

comenten si les gusto

si lo odiaron? comenten!

sugerencias? ya saben que hacer

bye (._.)/


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 1 : Se muere el amor?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**_¨El amor no muere de causas naturales…¨ -(¿?)_**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::_**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::_**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::_**

Los huesos del rosal se quebrantaban ante el frio y cedían al invierno. Ellos se habían ido y encarnado en nosotros esas espinas llamadas amor. Subieron cuidadosamente, se metía por las orejas hasta dañarnos el cerebro. Bajaban por la garganta hasta los pulmones y apachurran al corazón con las espinas más filosas.

Incluso Patty llevaba vestidos de moda y jirafas de peluche con perlitas negras por ojos. Con la barriga deshilachada y algunas fotos impermeables continuaban sobre la inscripción ¨Elizabeth Thompson¨. A veces, Soul se pasaba por su antiguo departamento y solo lograba acariciar la puerta de Maka. Aun lograba imaginarse las tonadas que tarareaba al leer y el cómo cruzaba sus piernas al leer.

¿La morfina podría hacer efecto en mí? el más pequeño movimiento me mataba las neuronas y las dejaba obsoletas. En estos sitios todos flotan en la melancolía de las sombras, nos asfixia y nos hunde, no hay nada que hacer más que esperar que nos ahoguen los fantasmas con disfraces agridulces.

Comenzamos a limpiar las tumbas con nuestras propias lágrimas. Incluso un libro y un collar de perlitas rojas eran suficiente palanca para nuestros cadáveres automáticos. La sonrisa de Patty colgaba por el horizonte de sus hoyuelos y se derretía en sus lágrimas. Soul solo susurraba bajito ¨esto no es cool, Maka¨

Voltee hacia ti. Solo una pequeña lágrima recorrió tu rostro entre tus susurros.

-bye, bye, Maka…

Soul suelta un gruñido y se va entre las tumbas. ¨ ¡al diablo todo!¨, grito al cielo. Sus pasos desaparecen con la brumo de ermitaño. Patty solo da media vuelta con el rostro empapado, desaparece entre la bruma, donde perdió su sonrisa infantil y la cambio por su aspecto de muñeca de trapo abandonada.

No me atrevo a hablar. Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y mi cuerpo se congela. Gira sus talones. Deja las flores de algodón a un lado de las tumbas.

-dime shinigami… - Comenzó a decir. Su mirada se fijaba en el suelo, hasta que volvió sus ojos en mi, su mirada congelante de aspecto de muñeca antigua que enamora y causa miedo a la vez. -¿temes probar la muerte?

Entonces me doy cuenta, me temo a mí mismo. Siendo yo el que termino llevándose sus almas apegándome a la ley de la vida. Incluso a mi padre. Porque en aquel hospital con necesidad de colores había absorbido los últimos colores de los ojos de Maka y el miedo de Liz. Porque incluso siendo dios egocéntrico como Black era inevitable huir de la muerte. Mientras se escurrían sus almas entre mis dedos ellos se desvanecían entre las sabanas sin suavizante de telas de lavanda, y llevando un alma que no logro siquiera nacer. Maka siempre protegería aquella pelota de básquetbol en su creciente vientre. Primero era solo una miga de pan, mas tarde una pelota de béisbol, luego un bolo de boliche hasta terminar en aquel balón naciente.

En aquel momento solo se derritió en las sabanas y su piel se transparento en el linóleo de hospital. Mientras se iba de la mano con aquel frio cuerpecillo fetal. Entonces, por primera vez desde entonces, me desplome en aquel jardín de cadáveres. Porque hasta ese momento pude recordar lo doloroso que se sentía acariciar una puerta de roble seco con recuerdos distantes y una jirafa de peluche despanzurrada, con aquellos hilitos salidos de los ojos de perlitas negras cosidas a mano.

¡Vamos, que la luna caiga al infierno no significa que yo le siga!

Paseemos con un balón de baloncesto y volare con mis armas en ¨skate¨. Excalibur nos irritara de por vida y le patearemos el trasero a los kishin que quieran evitar el orden. Black star arruinara la simetría del lugar y Maka lo golpeara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsubaki era como un hada de la comida, cada que hacíamos una reunión. Un cuarto de gas alemán, un bar de perfumes apetitosos y aromas de repostería recién hechos en lugar de un auto servicio con gas venenoso. Mientras contaba cada segundo del cocimiento de los pasteles. Batia las claras de huevo con su barita mágica y las transformaba en nieve dulce, merengues suaves y cremosos, cosidos y crujientes, rosa o blanco. Explosión sorda de sabores.

La cocina en conjunto era como uno de los discos de jazz improvisado de Soul. ¡Las budineras chasqueaban las tapas! Danza de tapaderas desabrochadas. Las papas fritas le daban ritmo al cocerse en el aceite al punto de ebullición. Hacia los hot cake como experta y los giraba en la sartén como DJ. Su voz acompañaba el ritmo de jazz al tararear canciones radio.

El pequeño minutero de plástico en forma de huevo latía como su corazón. Tic-tac, Bo-bum, Tic-tac, Bo-bum. Pero al terminar la cuenta regresiva, la campana sonaba y el sonido tictac paraba sin más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dime, ¿en qué te podría ayudar?

Lame su dedo índice, pasa a la siguiente página. Su cuerpo de niña se corrompió con una madurez refinada sin perder su característica timidez de pájaro tristón. Entre sus manos descansaba un libro de pasta gruesa, su vestido negro crecía entre sus rodillas y su mirada de azulejo se mantenía tímidamente en mí. Entre sus dedos se consumía un cigarro ¨Camel¨*

Tras su llegada se detecto su amenaza a todo con su locura escondida aun. Tras aquello, fue decidido su encierro en los calabozos. Incluso Stein se dedico a cuidarla, y encontró que en su cuerpo el tabaco causaba efectos relajantes en su cuerpo de niña joven.

-no sabía que eras una bruja.

-ni siquiera yo.

-¿así has logrado tu escape?

-en realidad no estoy segura.

Tomo entre sus dedos el cigarro y exhalo el humo, un éxtasis sobrehumano recorrió mi columna vertebral como una bala imprevista. En esos momentos mi mente comenzó a imaginar. Como le encantaría ser aquel cigarro, recorrería su boca al transformarse en humo, lamería su cuello y su pecho por sus pulmones. Luego se metamorfosearía en aire contaminante de ciudad.

-¿acaso quieres probar la muerte?

Su voz de lentejuela me agito el cerebro al momento. Aquella idea le parecía esplendida en aquellos momentos.

-¿sabes cómo fuiste creado?- volvió a preguntar. Una de las cosas que me había estado preguntando desde hace tiempo y ella me asegura una respuesta concreta.

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres?

-sabes que eres parte de el miedo de el anterior shinigami, pero no sabes cómo te separo de su alma- su voz re palpitó en mis intestinos como tambores sin baquetas.- bienvenido a tu segunda vida, shinigami…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HOLA!

Que tal les pareció?

Merezco un review .w.

Bueno, bueno, los dejo leyendo otros fic uwu

Bye, bye criaturas del señor.

(cada que dones un comentario habrá mas fic n.n)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: castillos en el cielo.

...

...

...

**"Os diré algo sobre la cuestión de las historias. No son únicamente un entretenimiento, no os engañéis. Son todo lo que sabemos, daos cuenta, todo lo que sabemos para combatir la enfermedad y la muerte. Si no tenéis historias, no tenéis nada" (Leslie Marmot Silko)(escritora nativo americana TwT)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Los shinigamis son seres muy complejos. Es muy difícil comprender su especie, tomando en cuenta que solo puede haber uno hasta ser remplazado por otro.

Los cascabeles se desbordan por sus labios al hablar, ¿era posible contemplar una boca por tanto tiempo? Quería escuchar las palabras pero no podía evitar mirar su boca.

-Medusa solía guardar montones de información de shibusen y sus investigaciones de la sangre negra y los shinigamis. Puede que aun este en la vieja casa.

-¿Medusa no solo investigaba la sangre negra?

-lo que más le interesaba era la función de los shinigamis, era una de sus mayores investigaciones incompletas. Aunque nunca termino sus investigaciones, descubrió cosas que nadie más sabía. La muerte de un shinigami es su renacimiento en otro shinigami.

En su vestido caen algunas cenizas y sus labios palidecen. Mi alma guarda su imagen como una cámara fotográfica y repasa su imagen de niña demasiado alta y nariz algo achatada. Su piel se confunde con el día nublado de afuera.

He estado a punto de morir muchas veces y me causa esa sensación de miedo y adrenalina, ¿Cómo una muchacha tan tímida y triste podía causarme el mismo sentimiento de muerte? Una muchacha que me atraía y me aterraba al mismo tiempo. La locura dormida en su interior y sus labios y los cascabeles contenidos. Explosión sorda.

Sus piernas se pegaron a su pecho y permitieron mi visión a sus piernas de muñeca desarticulada. Era una sensación de caperucita roja y el lobo, solo que tal vez era peor que el lobo. Hoy dormiría con la luna entre sus piernas sin cerrar los ojos soñando despierto con las silenciosas notas que recorren de sus muslos a sus pies.

.

.

.

A veces Maka parecía un ave. Alguna vez, Patty le llamo señorita pájaro y la doctora azulejo. Cuando sus uñas danzaban por su panza de burbuja y sus labios relamían sueños felices. Su voz de tonos cálidos y sintéticos volúmenes sabiondos. Parvada de palabras que se mantenían callados para escuchar las notas que nunca comprendió.

Incluso ahora, las notas de Soul son tristes con tortícolis. A veces logro escucharlo frente al maldito piano negro y desplomarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Siempre en el oscuro salón de música, ¿una pajarera de notas encantada? Incluso cada día sus ojos se abrillantaban y su estomago nos causaba ilusión.

Cuando ladeaba su cabeza dudosa y bailaba pisando los pies de Soul no había duda, era un agresivo azulejo de pies algo torpes.

Cuando se ponía sus vestidos de niña parecía un merengue sobre zapatillas. Cada que Soul la veía contenía la respiración disimuladamente, intentando esconder su corazón y ahora intentando revivirlo. No le he vuelto a ver feliz, aunque lo intentáramos no podríamos. Si le pusiéramos labial a un cadáver se seguiría viéndose horrible. Soul ya era todo un cadáver viviente.

El alcohol de los recuerdos nos embriaga al punto de confundir la realidad con la fantasía. Aspirando los perfumes y tomando por los oídos voces del pasado que nunca volverán.

-levántate, que para eso sirven las piernas niño- dice Spirit con su voz carente de color.

-mira quién habla, viejo rabo verde- contesta Soul con creciente barba.

-vale par de idiotas, esto es algo serio. Déjense de niñerías y pónganse a pensar en alguna buena solución-grito Stein.

Toda la habitación es sacudida por un escalofrió. Incluso ahora Stein tiene ese efecto aterrador e intimidante de fantasma estrangulador. Algunas ojeras se acunaban en sus ojos como su hilo de esperanza. El tenía su razón para vivir y esperaba conservarla. Llevaría un viejo beliz y su bata se volvería un abrigo. El verano en Rusia sería el mejor. No habría sol, ni playas, mucho menos arena, pero habría algo que le calentaría alma y le borrara la locura de su mente. Una mujer tuerta de sonrisa encantadora con poco sentido de la orientación y un niño de sonrisa traviesa y mirada psicópata.

-esa niña a aprendido a utilizar su magia y evitar la ¨orientación de la magia¨ al igual que Ángela y Kim- comenta Spirit.

Ya todos estábamos acostumbrados a esa frialdad. Aunque nos pusieran a una persona agonizando de dolor, no sentiríamos nada. Solo unos muñecos de nieve abandonados tras la víspera de navidad. Con las entrañas más frías que nada.

-no hay que pensarlo mucho, no es la simple decisión de un color u objeto. Hay que encontrar una buena solución evitando dañarla. Al ser una bruja está protegida por las demás brujas.

-tal vez lo mejor sea devolverla a la luna.

.

.

.

Ya me he hecho la idea de que no te quedarías por mucho, incluso los peores escenarios, pero la realidad sigue siendo un brutal golpe en el cerebro. ¡Oh Maka! estaría furiosa de nuestra decisión.

Crona se ha dedicado a cuidar de mi, su posible nuevo conejillo de indias. Sostiene mi cabeza en sus piernas y con sus manos se dedica a recorrerme. Algunos dedos de bruma y fantasmas del cigarro danzan por su boca como si nada. Sin pensarlo. ¡¿Cómo no pueden pensarlo?! Dios podría tardar una eternidad en intentarlo. Su mano derecha se dedicaba a ver y sentir mi alma, y la otra acariciaba mi cabeza, intentando relajarme.

Ajustaba cada pedazo de su alma en armonía con la suya, como si de los engranajes de un reloj se tratara. El camel fue cambiado por una pequeña pipa de bolsillo y su vestido continuo intacto. A veces, tenía la impresión de que había vuelto, cuando la oía tartamudear con algunas palabras al ponerse nerviosa y su rostro seguía siendo de niña de ojos tristes.

Su rostro se volvía tan expresivo con su asimétrico cabello ahora más largo. Incluso podría entablar una difícil conversación sin ninguna palabra. He bajado hasta su celda con el único propósito de conocer mejor a un igual. Aquella alma perturbada y llena de locura era igual que la mía. Llena de soledad y sin nada en el mundo.

-sabes que tal vez tengas que volver a la luna.

-estoy consciente de ello, supongo que por ello has venido.

-¡no!, no es eso.

-eres esa clase de persona egocéntrica y testaruda…-dice con su voz de cascabel.

-debo agradecerte por revisar mi alma- contesto torpemente.

-no hay de que, has estado mejorando poco a poco. Pero debes deshacerte de aquel trozo de alma de sobra.

-¿qué significa…?

-tienes que crear otra alma a base de la tuya.-dice asegurando mi alma y ajustándola como una máquina. Destornillándola con sus dedos y tranquilizarla con su voz, arreglando una chatarra sin dueño fijo - Pero no es algo fácil, quiero proponerte un trato, pero tienes que saber que…

-lo hare!

-pero ni siquiera he dicho…

-no importa, acepto.

-p-pero…

-¿dime qué debo hacer?

Su cara es un dilema tartamudo y rojo, de cuervo pequeño se transforma en azulejo hasta un pequeño jilguero abochornado. Su cuello se hunde en sus hombros y sus ojos se cristalizan. Ahora parecía que fuera a dormir en cualquier momento. Se aleja un poco de mi como una niña pequeña. Eso era, una niña pequeña en el cuerpo de una muchacha alta.

-b-bueno, pero debo advertirte que…

-¡no importa, puedo hacerlo!

Se sobre salta y abochorna en su lugar, sus dedos juegan angustiados en sus manos. Sus labios tiemblan y sus ojos procuran no verme, ¿tan vergonzoso era?

-¿la puedo tener un rato?

.

.

.

YA SUBO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO UWU

EN EL PROXIMO CAP SERA UN SOUL POV eWe PERO EL 4 TENDRA ALGO ESPECIAL ;D

NO PODRE PONER LEMON TAN INTENSO POR EL TIPO DE ESCRITURA PERO SERA ALGO LIME Y GORE (2X1)

COMENTEN SUS OPNIONES Y COENTARIOS. CHAO!

Pd:no se si podre subir una pequeña continuación de el one-shot ¨MAGENT¨porque ni idea de cómo continuarlo u.u

p.d: si alguien quiere que haga algún fic, one shot o algo por el estilo solo envíenme un mensaje y le doy algún adelanto de algún fic que tenga planeado hacer pero no me presionen :I


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: la casualidad de mi vida

…

…

…

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: la casualidad de mi vida

…

…

…

" Voy a quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta. Estoy esperando la casualidad de mi vida, la más grande, y eso que las he tenido de muchas clases. Sí, podría contar mi vida uniendo casualidades. La primera y la más importante fue la peor…"-_Los amantes del círculo polar_

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Abro los ojos como la primera vez, y lo primero que me encuentro es el despertador digital marcando las 7:00 en punto. El mundo ha cambiado. El papel tapiz amarillo se mancha de gris y la cama grande se vuelve a convertir en una individual. El tiempo se vuelve eterno y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, conciliando un mal sueño. 7:01 apenas cierro los ojos los vuelvo a abrir.**

**Salgo a la cocina y sirvo cereales y leche, lo mejor que podía hacer. No era gran cosa. Pruebo la primera cucharada. No es lo mismo, incluso el cereal con leche era mejor con ella.**

**-¿Qué tal, Soul?**

**-dime, ¿tienes la manía de entrar a la casa de los demás o solo en la mía?**

**-dime, ¿hace cuanto comes cereales con leche?**

**-que va...-digo quejándome-me gusta lo que como, Kid.**

**Su cara parecía un papel blanco. De no ser por su capa ¨simétrica¨ y la insignia de shinigami le habría pateado el trasero por invasión de propiedad ajena. **

**-anda, deja de moverle el culo a esa silla. Continuemos con lo que sigue.**

**Suspiro nuevamente, hoy sería un largo día.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-sabes, no es divertido molestarte con la locura tan alta.**

**-tal vez se volvió aburrido sin ella.**

**-aunque solo te contenía, puedes liberar tu locura ahora que no está. **

**Alguna vez le pregunte a Maka lo que más le gustaba. Lo único que respondió fue que estaban enlistados del uno al diez, menciono que era parte de la lista. Nunca me dijo en que lugar o si estaba por debajo de los libros y los dulces.**

**Crona pasea con los pies descalzos por el pasto, parece algo infantil con su bolso de tela azul, su vestido era uno de los pocos andamios femeninos que utilizaba, idénticos a los de Maka. No puedo evitar pensar en Maka y sus gestos de niña. Sus ojos, su voz, su rostro, su perfume embriagante. Sus manos y mi brazo en resonancia. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando ya no sientes ningún dolor al cortar un pedazo de tu alma? La parte más importante para ti; ahí es cuando comienza el verdadero problema**

**Entonces porque seguía entumecido, porque me molestaba. No pensaba mostrarme débil, no ahora. Porque sin importar nada, seguiría el departamento intacto. Esperaremos el regreso de ella, de todos. Quitaremos las sabanas blancas de los muebles y destaparemos tu cuna de lunas de queso y los llantos inundaran la casa.**

**-tonto, sabes que no sucederá**

**-¿crees en la casualidad?- el susurro de Crona baila con el humo de cigarro que se balanceaba por mis fosas nasales, la mirada de Kid se clavaba en Crona y en mi.**

**-puede…**

**-¿Cuál es la casualidad de tu vida?**

**Casualidad. **

**Mi vida estaba llena de casualidades. Mi familia asquerosamente rica, mi sangre de arma, conoces a Black Star, a Tsubaki, a Kid, a Liz y Patty. Aun no me trago la amarga idea de que murieran con la cabeza aplastada, o con el alma entre un pulmón y otro pulmón.**

** Pero de todas solo estaba la más importante y la peor. La casualidad de mi vida fue tocar aquel piano de cola negra y llamar su atención. Fue conocerla en aquella sala, con su poco sentido musical, una come-libros de aspecto demasiado joven para su edad. Cuando se molestaba e inflaba los mofletes por alguna broma, o cuando se sonrojaba por los detalles del 20 de septiembre de cada año**

**-la casualidad de mi vida fue haberla conocido- mi voz comenzaba a acortarse y me atragantaba con las palabras. Una sensación de ahogarse en coca-cola* al estar a punto de llorar.- tal vez la casualidad quiso quitármela. ¿La más importante ha sido la peor?**

**Kid se me acerca decisivo con cara de enojo.**

**-¿acaso te arrepiente de haberla conocido?**

**-por supuesto que no- niego- nunca intentare olvidarla, y si lo intentara, no lo lograría.**

**Jamás podría olvidarla. Amaba mirarla, incluso deseo poder volver hacerlo. La recuerdo de pies a cabeza, sus lunares, su pecho, cada gesto de su rostro. **

**¿Era amor? **

**¿La amaría hasta la muerte?**

**¿Moriría enamorado? **

**Posiblemente.**

** Le quise y le quiero, aunque no estemos destinados a ser. **

**-tal vez no sea mucho- comienza a decir, sus ojos se cristalizan y parece una niña perdida-pero tengo algo que creo que te pertenece.**

**De su bolso, saca una bola brillante con aspecto de pájaro en llamas. Una vibración enloquece en mi alma y recorre mi columna vertebral hasta lograr una resonancia perfecta. Con mis orejas en las manos, la nariz entre los ojos secos. Podría reconocer aquella alma en cualquier parte.**

**No importaba como lo viera.**

**Esa era el alma de Maka.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**7 de septiembre, 7:30. El peor día de todos.**

**Los ojos de Maka. Espejos sin espectro.**

**Su panza de madre explota como un globo que deja escapar el aire. Un cuerpo sin alma baja por sus rodillas.**

**El reloj despertador sigue con las manecillas a las 7:30.**

**Maka muere a las 7:30.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Hola mis amores!**

**Recuerden que este es un soul pov ;)**

**Este capitulo llego mas rápido por sus visitas :') (también por que fue mas fácil de escribir los pensamientos de soul)**

**Recuerden que por cada comentario, pregunta, critica constructiva o queja mejora la historia y mi animo UuU**

**Chao!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Abro los ojos como la primera vez, y lo primero que me encuentro es el despertador digital marcando las 7:00 en punto. El mundo ha cambiado. El papel tapiz amarillo se mancha de gris y la cama grande se vuelve a convertir en una individual. El tiempo se vuelve eterno y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, conciliando un mal sueño. 7:01 apenas cierro los ojos los vuelvo a abrir.**

**Salgo a la cocina y sirvo cereales y leche, lo mejor que podía hacer. No era gran cosa. Pruebo la primera cucharada. No es lo mismo, incluso el cereal con leche era mejor con ella.**

**-¿Qué tal, Soul?**

**-dime, ¿tienes la manía de entrar a la casa de los demás o solo en la mía?**

**-dime, ¿hace cuanto comes cereales con leche?**

**-que va...-digo quejándome-me gusta lo que como, Kid.**

**Su cara parecía un papel blanco. De no ser por su capa ¨simétrica¨ y la insignia de shinigami le habría pateado el trasero por invasión de propiedad ajena. **

**-anda, deja de moverle el culo a esa silla. Continuemos con lo que sigue.**

**Suspiro nuevamente, hoy sería un largo día.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-sabes, no es divertido molestarte con la locura tan alta.**

**-tal vez se volvió aburrido sin ella.**

**-aunque solo te contenía, puedes liberar tu locura ahora que no está. **

**Alguna vez le pregunte a Maka lo que más le gustaba. Lo único que respondió fue que estaban enlistados del uno al diez, menciono que era parte de la lista. Nunca me dijo en que lugar o si estaba por debajo de los libros y los dulces.**

**Crona pasea con los pies descalzos por el pasto, parece algo infantil con su bolso de tela azul, su vestido era uno de los pocos andamios femeninos que utilizaba, idénticos a los de Maka. No puedo evitar pensar en Maka y sus gestos de niña. Sus ojos, su voz, su rostro, su perfume embriagante. Sus manos y mi brazo en resonancia. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando ya no sientes ningún dolor al cortar un pedazo de tu alma? La parte más importante para ti; ahí es cuando comienza el verdadero problema**

**Entonces porque seguía entumecido, porque me molestaba. No pensaba mostrarme débil, no ahora. Porque sin importar nada, seguiría el departamento intacto. Esperaremos el regreso de ella, de todos. Quitaremos las sabanas blancas de los muebles y destaparemos tu cuna de lunas de queso y los llantos inundaran la casa.**

**-tonto, sabes que no sucederá**

**-¿crees en la casualidad?- el susurro de Crona baila con el humo de cigarro que se balanceaba por mis fosas nasales, la mirada de Kid se clavaba en Crona y en mi.**

**-puede…**

**-¿Cuál es la casualidad de tu vida?**

**Casualidad. **

**Mi vida estaba llena de casualidades. Mi familia asquerosamente rica, mi sangre de arma, conoces a Black Star, a Tsubaki, a Kid, a Liz y Patty. Aun no me trago la amarga idea de que murieran con la cabeza aplastada, o con el alma entre un pulmón y otro pulmón.**

** Pero de todas solo estaba la más importante y la peor. La casualidad de mi vida fue tocar aquel piano de cola negra y llamar su atención. Fue conocerla en aquella sala, con su poco sentido musical, una come-libros de aspecto demasiado joven para su edad. Cuando se molestaba e inflaba los mofletes por alguna broma, o cuando se sonrojaba por los detalles del 20 de septiembre de cada año**

**-la casualidad de mi vida fue haberla conocido- mi voz comenzaba a acortarse y me atragantaba con las palabras. Una sensación de ahogarse en coca-cola* al estar a punto de llorar.- tal vez la casualidad quiso quitármela. ¿La más importante ha sido la peor?**

**Kid se me acerca decisivo con cara de enojo.**

**-¿acaso te arrepiente de haberla conocido?**

**-por supuesto que no- niego- nunca intentare olvidarla, y si lo intentara, no lo lograría.**

**Jamás podría olvidarla. Amaba mirarla, incluso deseo poder volver hacerlo. La recuerdo de pies a cabeza, sus lunares, su pecho, cada gesto de su rostro. **

**¿Era amor? **

**¿La amaría hasta la muerte?**

**¿Moriría enamorado? **

**Posiblemente.**

** Le quise y le quiero, aunque no estemos destinados a ser. **

**-tal vez no sea mucho- comienza a decir, sus ojos se cristalizan y parece una niña perdida-pero tengo algo que creo que te pertenece.**

**De su bolso, saca una bola brillante con aspecto de pájaro en llamas. Una vibración enloquece en mi alma y recorre mi columna vertebral hasta lograr una resonancia perfecta. Con mis orejas en las manos, la nariz entre los ojos secos. Podría reconocer aquella alma en cualquier parte.**

**No importaba como lo viera.**

**Esa era el alma de Maka.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**7 de septiembre, 7:30. El peor día de todos.**

**Los ojos de Maka. Espejos sin espectro.**

**Su panza de madre explota como un globo que deja escapar el aire. Un cuerpo sin alma baja por sus rodillas.**

**El reloj despertador sigue con las manecillas a las 7:30.**

**Maka muere a las 7:30.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Hola mis amores!**

**Recuerden que este es un soul pov ;)**

**Este capitulo llego mas rápido por sus visitas :') (también por que fue mas fácil de escribir los pensamientos de soul)**

**Recuerden que por cada comentario, pregunta, critica constructiva o queja mejora la historia y mi animo UuU**

**Chao!**


End file.
